Modern oil field operations demand a great quantity of information relating to the parameters and conditions encountered downhole. Such information typically includes borehole environmental information, such as temperature, pressure, etc., and drill string operational information (e.g., stresses encountered by drill string components).
Various methods for acquiring downhole information have been used. For example, measurement instruments may be introduced into the borehole by wireline after extraction of the drill string. Alternatively, the drill string may include measurement tools that transmit downhole information to a surface facility via media incorporated in the drill string or drilling fluid pressure modulation.